fate stay night: the second saber
by 100hypersonic
Summary: this is a funny mashup but of fate stay night , zero, and the red saber(she not the normal red saber you're use to)
1. prologue

After getting saber to drink from the holy Gail Kiritsugu and saber worked together and defended Gilgamesh and then saber destroyed the Gail. After all the carnage was over Kiritsugu wanted saber to watch illya for a while a bit but Irisviel wanted to travel the world and she wanted (forced) saber to go with her. Years later the two returned to speak with Kiritsugu about her new assignment. She was to watch they're new adopted son Shirou and prepare find for the next grail war(while Irisviel and Kiritsugu did some more traveling) it didn't take long for Shirou to get his command seal or for the two of them to fall in love


	2. Chapter 1 The Eighth Servant

Rin tohsaka went to the Emiya house to see how her friends where doing "Shirou?" she called but No answered. She went inside and saw saber sitting at the table "oh hello saber, where's Shirou?" Saber looked confused and then rin looked closer and notice saber's finger was different, her face looked young and she was a little bit shorter. "Saber?" Shirou walked in with the real saber behind him.

"Oh hey tohsaka" Rin started at saber in shock.

"Saber!?" she looked back at the girl who was still sitting down. "Saber? But saber? There's two of you?" Shirou walked closer to her.

"Rin just clam down."

"You have two servants? You have two saber? I just wanted one saber class and you got two?!" She could hear archer's laughing from outside which just made her more upset so she ran out.

"Who was that?" the girl asked.

"No one important" saber said as she sat down next to the girl. "Shirou it's time for breakfast"

 _Two hours earlier_

Summon his servant and a girl wearing a red dress appeared who looked a lot like saber. Shirou was very confused, saber though she knew what was going now until the girl jumped on Shirou and gave him a big hug "oh father! I'm so happy I get to see you again?" Shirou and saber where lost for words. "Oh and mother here too?" she hugged saber

"Mordred?"

"Who? Oh you must be confused, time for introduction." She got off saber and took a few step back. "I am your daughter form an alternate timeline, one that is very similar but also very different. My name is Nero Emiya of the saber class but you may also call me by my other title: **Red Saber.**

Meanwhile Caster watches from her crystal ball "there's another saber!?" she yelled smiling

* * *

Rin laid on top of her bed looking at the sealing "Shirou Emiya, you stole the servant that was rightfully mine."

"You can't claim a servant." Archer said while he was preparing her tea.

"You mock me by being an inferior mage"

"He's actually better then you in a lot of ways"

"AND YOU CONTINUE TO INSULT ME BY PARENTING WITH ME IN THE FORM OF A UNLESS SEVERANT!"

"Now you're just being mean"

"This was the last straw" she sat up "Shirou Emiya I will have my revenge!" she started laughing

"And Rin as left the building."

* * *

"You two have been quit all day is something wrong?" red saber asked.

"I'm still trying to warp my head around this." Shirou said.

"I'm you daughter from an alternate future, how are not understanding this?"

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to upset you." red saber started pouting

"I'm not upset I'm upset, I'm just disappointed that my parents own believe me."

"No we believe you, right saber?" saber was lost in thought so she didn't hear the whole conversation

"Huh? Oh right" she cleared her throat "she's kind of like archer, the Gail send's back a heroic spirit back from any era so I suppose that in clued the future as well."

"No I get it but it's just kinda weird with a girl who almost my age calling me father." The phone rang and saber when to answer. "Nero I why don't you help me clean the dishes and you can tell me more about you."

"Okay"

Minutes later

"How was that?" Shirou asked

"Kiritsugu" saber replied "him and Irisviel's plane just landed.

* * *

Meanwhile at kotomine church

"He's back" Kirei kotomine said with a crazed smile "Kiritsugu Emiya!"

"How do you know that?" lancer asked.

* * *

"More family members are coming? Interesting I never met my grandparents what are they like?" as the new Emiya family talked Caster continues watch them

"she's so cute, I must have her."


	3. Chapter 2 Eyima family reunion

"EEEE!" Irisviel squeal at the top of her lungs "Kiritsugu, he's so cute!"

"iri you're screaming him." Kiritsugu replied. "Go on I promise she won't hurt you." Irisviel bent down

"Hello shirou I'm Irisviel starting today I'm going to be your new mommy, isn't that exciting? You're also getting a sister."

"Really?" Shirou smiled.

"Oh Kiritsugu I don't want to leave now."

"Well you alright bought you're ticket"

"I know but look at him.

"Can i come in now?" saber called from out side

"No" Kiritsugu yelled. "iri you plane will leave soon"

"I'm not leaving without my hug" she saved holding out her arms. Shirou hugged irisviel and started kissing him on the cheek repeatedly and Kiritsugu had to pry her away from the child and she went away from the boy. Then she got in the car with saber.

"What did Kiritsugu want to show you?" saber asked

"Nothing important"

* * *

Years later

"Oh Kiritsugu I'm so excited to see my baby boy, he got so much bigger since the first time I saw him."

"Yup" he said as he cared the bags from the trunk. Shirou went outside to greet them.

"Mom, dad it been a while-"

"SHIROU! MOMMY'S MISSED YOU!" Irisviel yelled as she hugged her step son.

"eh okay okay your crushing my back!" saber rushed outside hearing shore was in the trouble.

"Long time no see sir lies alot" Kiritsugu greeted

"exusce me?" saber asked.

"sir lies alot, because you predicted to be a man and you lied to your people…alot."

"nice you see you to Kiritsugu." she said sarcastically "how was your trip you where gone for two years."

"we saw a lot of places but enough of that, the war started."

"that's right I forgot."Irisviel said as she finally drop Shirou "what did he summon?" saber was silent for a few seconds and so was Shirou

"he got a saber class"

"hope it's better then you" Kiritsugu comment "or we might be in trouble." saber and shirou awkwardly laugh and there it was clear something wasn't right. "what happen?"

"okay you can come out now." shirou called. then Nero step out for everyone to see her and Kiritsugu and Irisviel stood in awe "okay this is going to sound hard to believe so just hear me out"

"i'm their daughter" Nero interrupted

"WHAT?!" Kiritsugu and Irisviel yelled.

"like i said hear me-" grabbed shirou with hear magic strings and threw him against the car.

"that's impossible my shirou would never betray my trust like this." she grabbed him by the neck "who are you and what have you done with my baby?!" Kiritsugu whisper in saber's ear

"explain"

"she's from an alternate time line ."

"okay then. hey irv she the Gail send her, she's his servant!"

"really?" she let Shirou go "i'm so sorry i didn't't know."

"don't hug me."

* * *

meanwhile

rin finally got home after having a secret meeting with the other master. "are you sure he would notice something with is up both you and shiji missed school." archer stated

"eyima wouldn't suspect a thing," rin replied "having two servant is a threat to everything one. but with the offer of two command seals on the table they'll muster up the courage to fight. and if keriei follows the plan we will both get what we want."

"rin who at this meeting exactly? archer asked

"every master but eyima, why?"

"everyone?"

"yes what are you getting at?"

"Rin there's something you need to know about illya"

* * *

shirou prepared a fest for the eyima family and everyone was just waiting for illya and berserker to show up so they could eat. "so nero I have so many question." shirou said.

"Like what master?" she asked tried not to start at the food.

"You can kept calling me father if you want i don't mind. It's a little weird but I don't mind."

"Thank heavens" she signed "the word _master_ leave an awful taste in my mouth." Kiritsugu rolled his eyes.

"You're just lady Arthur over here" saber glanced at her former master

"Arthur? That's not your real name is it mother?"

"well"

"technically it's Artoria" Kiritsugu irrupted yet again

"but"

"wait" Irisviel jumped in "did the saber in your time not tell you she was King Arthur"

"no actually she always told me that she left her past behind her that that she's only looking at her future now then she'd pat me on the head, aww the memories." she smiled

"this is what I wanted to talking about, how different are me and saber in your time."

"it's kinda hard to say since I just met the two of you, anyway this is news to me"

"what is?" saber asked

"you mother be apply to pretend you where a man all that time is impressive, i had no idea you where a cross dresser." saber face turned red and Kiritsugu was laughing his head off.

"all these joke i'm made and i never thought of that." the mage killer cried i take back what i said, i like this one".

"i'm not a cross dresser!" saber yelled

"but isn't by definition a person who dresses as the opposite gender?" Shirou put his hand on saber's shoulder

"alright that's enough." he said

"oh the way he try to stand up for her,is such a thing my father would do. their love was something else." Shirou removed his hand and scythed his head then he heard a squeal

"Dose anyone else hear that?" Berserker cashed though the roof with illya on his back.

"i'm here!" illya shouted.

"My roof!" Shirou yelled, illya jumped off the monster's back and it then gave Shirou a giant hug "oh god not another one!"

"he misses you" illya teased. "Hello mom, dad, saber, and other saber."

"You know about me?" nero asked "yea!" she clapped "now i don't have to explain it again!"

"How do you know about her dear?" Irisviel asked.

"That's the reason i was late."

* * *

"Illya von einzbern and Shirou are SILBLINGS!"

"yes ,not you promised you won't yell." archer said.

"damn it archer how do you know about this."

"well i ran into her ,we talked for an hour and she notice the similarities between me and her brother."

"okay fine this makes things more difficult but I will still have my revenge."

"Berserker is probably the strongest serve in the Gail war."

"I KNOW!"

"we need to work on your anger problems"

back at the eyima house every one finally could eat "the other masters know about the eight server" illya explained "everyone an made an alliance to take to down and the winner gets two more command steals, on the bright side the only ones who know it's another saber class is me and rin."

"So it's us vs the other master?" Kiritsugu asked "alright then, first order of business is to get Nero to school with Shirou"

"What why?" Shirou asked.

"If you get attacked at school you'll need protection" Kiritsugu replied

"Plus we can buy her one of your cute school outfit." Irisviel added

"But if barely any one knows who she is then we should keep her a secret" saber suggested and Kiritsugu chucked

"Please let the professionals and deal with the battle strategies"

"Kiritsugu" she said annoyed "I know what a battle strategy is I'm a leader of an entire kingdom."

"And everyone how served under you died right?" saber signed.

"I've got an idea" Irisviel said "since saber doesn't have a master why don't you become her master again Kiritsugu" the former team looked at each other with pure hatred and Nero lead next to Shirou

"What's wrong with them?" she asked

"They use to be parents in the last Gail war. I guess they don't agree a lot but saber told me that dad risked his life to save her in her fight with the last archer."

"What are we doing to do about her name?" Kiritsugu asked "we already have this half ass saber."

"You're getting on my last nerve Kiritsugu" saber threaten. Irisviel illya and Shirou thought for a few second then illya spoke up.

"We'll call her blue saber and her red saber."

"( _But I already choose that name_ )"

* * *

Later that night

"Saber, are you okay with all this?"Shirou asked

"You don't need to worry about me and Kiritsugu I'm use to his insults."

"No not that, Nero. You barely talk to her."

"it's just a taking me a longer digest this."

"Just don't hurt her, she may be a heroic spirit but she not the much younger than me, also she looks up to us. Whatever we did in her time it must have been big."

" I know" Nero heard them form outside the room went inside

"I want to sleep with the two of you." She said

"Wait where not sleeping together " Shirou said "we're just talking" Nero laydown between the two of them and went to sleep. The two unofficial parents designed they could sleep in the same room for just one night. Nero cuddle up next to saber, saber smiled then all three went to sleep.

Next day

* * *

Rin was on her way to her class while still pouting "stupid archer, stupid Shirou. ehhh. okay clam down clam down, you're at school" she looked down the down way and saw Shirou and the new saber in a school uniform." "Okay time to get a therapist ."


	4. Chapter 3 hunting season

saber and Kiritsugu were watch the school in the car. "this whole situation is a little unbelievable" saber said.

"i know," Kiritsugu said "it's hard to believe that something that adorable came form you" he took a bite out of his burger. saber rolled her eyes and looked out the window

"we have a problem"

shioru open his lunch and was exily confused "is some wrong eyima?" Issei asked

"my lunch is missing" the door open and Irisviel ran over to her son and gave him a big hug.

"shioru! as soon as i noticed you forget got your lunch i rush over here as fast as i could"

"i didn't forget my lunch," he gasped for air. "you replaced it before i left."

"why would you ask something so silly." Kiritsugu ran in the class room and speaerpred the two

"come on honey we have that thing remember" he dragged his wife to the door and she yelled

"i love you shioru!"

* * *

after lunch Issei asked should to fix the air condensing in the meeting room. shoiru after exmioned the problem with it Nero started pushing Issei out the door "excuse me" Nero said " I'm new to this building would you be kind enough to give me a tour."

"no" Issei said

"wonderful" she said inoring him "let's go" she pulled him out the room.

" I guess she knows note what's up. he held out his hand around the air vent closed his eyes " trace on" later on as shioru was perpareing to like he noticed nero seemed alittle distracted. " is something wrong nero?"

"i don't think your freind issei likes me very much." she said

"don't mind him. he doesn't really like girls, of you ask me i think he's scared of them." nero slamed her fist on her desk.

"scared of me? i can't allow that?" she walked out of classroom to look for Issei " there you are"

"what do you want?" issei asked

"so you can learn to not be afraid of me, i'm going to spend the day with you tomorrow."

"i'm not going on a date with you."

"a date, what a splendid idea."

"I said no"issei states getting aerated.

"Don't worry about picking me up ill find you." nero ran back to the class on the way there she bumted into rin touskai "sorry" she continued running and rin watched her.

"No,no," she said "I'm not crazy she's not really, im not crazy!"

Irisviel Prepaid dinner waiting for every one to return home"we back" shiuro announced. His mother flug herself at him and he moved out the way. "Were going to go train in the dojo "

* * *

Kiritsugu and saber were still at the school waiting for rider to come out of hiding "Kiritsugu do you have a strategy? "Saber asked

"Of course" he answered non chiily "I can't reli on you to think of a plan." rider and shinji were on the other side of the hallway,rider charged at them then kiritsugul pulled out his Contender "time alter " .time started to slow down kiritsugu opened fired on rider but she was moving fast enough to Dodge the bullets. What's time have gone back to normal Saber and Shinji looks confused.

" Rider what the hell happen to your clothes!" rider looked down and noticed her outfit was a little torn .

"I get it his attack was intentional ,now your distracted. "

"I don't care about that you moron cover your self "

"kiritsugu" saber signed "out of all thinks why is this your strategy "

"Honesty " kiritsugu said "I thought it been funny. "

"Master,may I borrow your shirt" rider asked

"Why"

"You want me to cover myself but I have my nothing to cover myself with ,there for I need to borrow your" shiji signed

"Fine"He unbutton his shirt and give it to rider. "Here" rider threw the shirt on and button it up as much as she could "don't button it you'll just look even dumber."

* * *

Rin locked herself in her room once she got back from school. "Rin?" acher asked

"GO AWAY"

"It's just, one of your friends is here "

"Who?"

"Hello miss toska" a familiar voice said; Rin froze

"luvia edelfelt" Rin hissed.

* * *

"Master, isn't that man the Mage killer "

"The what? "

"Nevermind" rider looked at saber then kiritsugu " we are out matched "

"How do you know "Shiji said anurred

"We came here thinking we where fight eyima but it looks like he switched sevcres with him, he can counter my speed by slowing down time I assume it has some kind of way weakness, but we do need to re think our strgeay. "

"She's not wrong kid" kiritsugu mocked

"Fine rider lets go"

"Why are we letting them go" saber whisper

"iri made me promise to let them live"

"Oh"

"don't worry next time there mine " he smile.

* * *

Irisviel left to check on illya leaving shirou and nero alone, after the to of them ate they return to the dojo to spar a little. "Father I talked to your friend "nero said

"That good"

"And apparently I'm going on a date" shirou was so shock he didn't defend himself and time and Neo him in the shoulder.

"What"

" what is it like going on a date? "

Nero looked outside "someone is here " the two of them went outside where Lancer was waiting for them

" hey kid," he greeted " long time no see. Word is you have a second servant that's against the rules."

"It's Lancer ."Shirou said.

"I'll handle this" Nero said. Lancer looked confused

"saber you look a little different." Nero smiled then changed into her red saber outfit " what the hell" Nero launched herself at Lancer and strike come across this his chest.

"Lancer died " shiuro said.

"I didn't mean to I thought he would have dodged! "

"It's find he'll be back next Tuesday now about this date."


	5. Chapter 5 the date

"Absolutely not!" saber yelled "no daughter mine is going out dress like that!"

"What's your problem, it's like you're wearing it." nero reliped.

"Wow" Shirou was practicing his mage skills with his father.

"What's up with them?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Nero is going on a date and she guilt trip saber into helping her pick a outfit."

"How'd she pull that off?" Shirou shrugged his shoulders "well Irisviel is making dinner could you give her a hand?" Shirou froze at the thought of being around his crazy step mother"

"Actually I was going to give nero some advice my self so-"

"FATHER!" nero yelled

"Shirou we need your opinion" saber in nero into the room "does our Daugher look too sexually attractive to you in this outfit?" Shirou waited a bit before answering to see if she had realized wrong her last statement sounded, Kiritsugu couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry saber, but my mom was my help with dinner tonight "

The Emiya family enjoyed a meal together Irisviel and Berserker sat next to Shirou making him uncomfortable "say aw" Irisviel said.

"I can feed myself" Shirou argued as he tried to push her back. As nero finished her meal prepared to leave for her date. "Hey wait " Shirou and saber met her at the door. "So there is a chance you might run into a few services on the way there so just be careful. "

"Thank you for your concern." she start leave then stopped "father, there is no one I adore more than you. So if you are even in danger please don't haste to use a command seal." Shirou smiled

"Ok." Nero walked over to saber and surprised her with a hug, she wave to them both and left

"Shirou" saber said "you know this isn't a real date "

"Yeah" he replied "then again that depends if she can convince Issei to go with her."

"Why do you humor her?"

"Well, since she's my servant I think it's best wait understand her since she is being very cryptic about what happened in her timeline. Besides, she can be so adorable sometimes it's hard to say no." saber thought back to earlier.

Before.

"How about a compromise the blue saber said " this one's red and the bottom isn't too low" nero looked at it.

" it will do" she tried it on and determines that she liked it "thank you for this,you died when I was young back in my time so we're not able to do stuff like this ,so this means a lot to me".

Assassin did his normal job of watching the temple then he saw Nero walking towards him " saber,"he greeted " you look as beautiful as ever"

"Who gave you the right to speak to me " she questioned as you walk past them assassin watch to in the temple confused.

" she seems different" when Issei saw he was confused

"What are you doing here?" he asked

" our date remember." she replied.

"You were serious? "

"Well, are you going to invite me in. " before you could say no he felt a dark presence behind him.

"Issei dear you don't tell me you had a girlfriend" caster said squeezing his shoulders.

"Ahh,you"

"Why don't you come while he goes and change."

"But-" caster squeeze harder "okay, okay! " caster invited her guests inside and offered her some tea. It looked like her guard was lowered so caster thought it would be a good opportunity to use rule-breaker on her.

"(You can do this)" the witch thought "(it will be easy)" she watched red saber drink the tea and within a few seconds she prepared her trump card but got distracted ("wow she smells really good")

"May I ask why are you so close and smelling me?" nero asked. Caster realize that she might have missed her chance. " you are a servant aren't you, as well as that man outside? " she stood up

"Damn it"

"Well if you want a fight I can give you one."

"One way or another I will make you mine."

" excuse me?"

"As a servant"

" but you're a servant"

" yes but I can make you,wait why am I telling my abilities! " Issei walked in.

"I'm back"

"Good lets go" nero ordered " you haven't said anything about my attire yet."

"Um, you look good I guess. "

"Good continue to praise me with compliments" Issei signed know this was going to be a long night. Caster the two of them leave

"She well be mine. "

"Why are you still here " Rin snapped

" your friend said you were feeling down," Luviagelita Edelfelt said "so as your friend I believe it's my responsibility hope you feel better."

"The two of us are not friends , wait who told you this."

"Your archer of course"

"I'm going to kill him!" she left her room "AARRCCHERRR!" Her servant appeared in front of her.

" you love your room, it's a miracle" he joked

" do you get your kicks out of making fun of me?"

"Sometimes" he answered honestly.

" what's your problem, is this all a joke up to you?"

" I was going to ask you the same question , if you wanted to kill shirou you would have done it by now. You have all these people going out of the way to try to get the servant and you're in your room pouting."

Nero returned to the Emiya residents 30 minutes before midnight "I'm home" she announced. Shirou smiled.

"Welcome back."

"Why are you still up,were you waiting on me?"

"Kinda, iylla and Berserker went back to her castle and dad took saber with him to shadow you, me and mom stayed here. I'm wait for those two to get back " he yawned.

" how did you and mother met?"

"Well that's a bit of a story. " Shirou explained how Kiritsugu tight him magic at early age so he could be ready for the next grail war, once he leave with Irisviel tiger and Maya took care of him. Taiga made it sure to he kept up studies while Maya constantly reviewed his magic training with him. He perfected his mage skills once he started going to high school, it was at this time Maya thought it would be a good time to have him practice supplying mana to a servant. She ran the idea by Kiritsugu and he approved, so Maya switched places with saber;she would train with Shirou while Maya would stay with illya at her castle.

"Hmm" nero thought to herself "in my time mother was your servant during the grail war. " Shirou laughed a little

"That be interesting" Irisviel walked into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Shirou dear,why are you still up"

"Sorry I was waiting for dad and saber to- wait they were just behind you so why aren't they here yet. "

30 minutes earlier

"You welcome" Issei raised his eyebrow

"For what "

"You were about to thank me for taking time out of my taking time day to grace you with my presence for tonight" Issei rolled his eyes and went back inside the temple, Kiritsugu and saber watch from a distance.

"You think this helped him with his girl problem" saber asked

"I doubt it, this is probably made him hate girls have a more, lets get going " they started walking to the car.

"We're being followed " she said.

"I know " saber change into her armor but before she could react

Kirei rushed Kiritsugu and started chocking him

"Kiritsugu!" before saber could help to help her master lancer attacked her.

"You thought our last fight was it didn't you? " he said "Like hell I'd die!" Kirei laughed

"Oh how I'd missed you Kiritsugu

Emiya,now i can kill you with my own hands!"

"Kirei kotomine? How are you alive" he used his to alter to grab his knife and cut Kirei's arm to get free.

"Clever as all was, my nemesis " Kirei attempted to punched Kiritsugu but block,the blow sent him back a few feet wow you're supposedly stronger than I remember"

"Of course I had to get myself back into shape so I could fight you again."

" mmh, so saber, some backup who be nice. "

"I'm in the middle of something Kiritsugu!" saber replied as she was deflecting lancers attacks."

"Your a little slowly then yesterday." lancer said

"Yesterday? "

"And why where that red dress, and wielding that weapon?is it a new noble phastam? " saber looked confused. "Hold on weren't you that kid's servants " she finally put two and two together

"Oh,lancer you have me mistaken with-"

"SABER!" Kiritsugu yelled as a RPG headed straight for them. Saber and lancer rushed to there masters and avoided it. They got to the car and drove off ,Kiritsugu phone rang "Maya was that you?"

"Yes" she answered

"Thanks for the assist, now get back to illya."

"She's actually with me." lancer and Kirei showed up at Maya's location

"You shouldn't have intruded us woman."Kirei snapped , lancer stepped forwarded

"Shall I do the honors"

"Don't be bother," Kirei pulled out two blades "I should've killed this one long ago!" he threw them at Maya, illya came out of her hiding spot and deflected the blades with her magic string. Beserker along with two of her maid stood in front of her.

"I know all bout you and fathers little rivalry" iylla smiled "i suggest surrendering." Kirei grunted

"lets go lancer" the two left

saber and Kiritsugu returned home and explained what happened , Irisviel was a little worried about kirei being alive but Kiritsugu claimed he wouldn't be a problem. "Shirou's asleep? " before Irisviel could answer he just noticed the pile of junk in front of his room, "why is his room barricaded?" he asked ,

Irisviel started pouting

"He didn't want me to bother him while he slept." Kiritsugu shook his head.

"Let go to bed "


End file.
